In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a backpack for carriage of various items and, more particularly, to a backpack having panels, flaps, and access openings which facilitate convenient use of the backpack.
Backpacks or knapsacks have become a common form of carriage of items by school children who use them for their books and papers, by hikers who use them for their gear, by business persons who use them for their personal computer, papers and materials, by picnic attendees who use them for their food and service and by others. Backpacks have replaced, in many instances, cases, valises and other types of luggage.
Typically, a backpack includes panels made from a fabric in the form of a generally rectangular parallelpiped bag with one of the panels being designated as the back panel that has straps attached for support of the backpack. Access to the interior of the backpack is afforded typically by openings with snap or zipper fasteners. Some backpacks include various pockets on sides of the backpack other than the backside. Some backpacks include a front panel which folds outwardly from the backpack to reveal the contents of the backpack. In other backpacks the front panel folds laterally or to one side to reveal the contents of a front storage compartment. Some backpacks have top access openings.
Though there are many designs for the construction of a backpack, there remains a need to provide unique, new, convenient versions of this very popular item of luggage. Among the needs is a backpack useful for carriage of infant care items including a changing pad. Further, an improved backpack for use by business persons for carriage of their computer and business papers is a desired item. Finally, a backpack for craftsman and laborers to enable them to easily carry their tools and work items is a desired item.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a backpack having a generally parallelpiped configuration with a back panel having straps affixed thereto and with a supplemental carry or tote handle also attached to the back panel. The backpack further includes a series of panels including a base panel, opposite or first and second lateral side panels, and a first front panel that collectively form an enclosure having the general shape of a parallelpiped with a top opening, although variations of this configuration are possible, including a trapezoidal shape of the assembled configuration. The front panel of the backpack has a reduced size and extends only partially upward from the base panel to define the open top enclosure for items and materials stored and retained within the backpack. A full-size second front panel or flap folds over the first front panel to enclose contents within the backpack. The second front panel provides a foldable cover which may be folded outwardly and downwardly from the backpack to reveal not only the contents retained in the space between the first front panel and the second front panel or flap, but also to provide access through the first front panel to the interior enclosure of the backpack. As a further means for access to the interior enclosure of the backpack, the backpack includes a top side panel or flap with an opening through the top and/or side panels. Alternatively, a removable flap extension of the backside may be provided to fit over or cover the interior enclosure.
In each embodiment, opening of the second front panel or flap and subsequent folding it downwardly and outwardly enables one to have access to substantially the entire interior of the backpack. Thus various embodiments of the backpack construction are disclosed including an embodiment which is especially useful for infant care and which includes an infant pad. Further, there is disclosed a business person""s backpack as well as a tradesman""s backpack useful for the carriage of tools.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved backpack construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved backpack construction having a generally parallelpiped configuration or a generally trapezoidal profile wherein a front panel is foldable outwardly from the backpack to provide access to substantially the entire storage enclosure within the backpack even though the foldable front panel does not define a portion of the primary storage space within the backpack, but rather a first, separate foreshortened front panel, in combination with the other panels of the backpack provide the primary storage enclosure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a backpack construction which includes various auxiliary pockets on the front and sides of the backpack and which is designed to permit easy access to all of the storage pockets as well as the interior of the backpack.
A further object of the invention is to provide a backpack construction which may accommodate multiple uses including infant care, business needs, or transport and storage of tools.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the details of the description which follows.